Love Conquers Distance
by XdillydillyX
Summary: Levy McGarden is a small bookworm who is extremely shy in person. When one of her online friends confesses his feelings for her she is shocked. She had been crushing on him for a months but never told him. The only thing that keeps her and her love away is distance. But love can conquer distance can't it?
1. Chapter 1

Levy yawned as the bell rang releasing her from her final class of the day. It was the start of her three day weekend and if she'd been a normal teenage like all the wizards around her, she would've been going to Natus Dragneel's party. But she wasn't normal, she was a rather shy girl, so she just told her best friend, and girlfriend of Natsu, that she had plans for her Friday evening. Levy's Friday probably wouldn't consist of much more than texting a few friends, ones which she had never met in person, and maybe turning on her gaming system to play a few rounds on her favorite MMORPG.

Levy lifted her bag up and threw it up on her shoulder. She dashed out of the classroom and made her way down the hall then down the stairs of the building she was in. She raced across the football field and through the gate that separated the school and the main street behind it. She then walked down to the bus stop and stood and waited for the city bus to take her home. She lived too close for a school bus to pick her up and take her home, but her parents felt safer having the small girl take the city bus home. At least then if someone tried to assault her, there was a bus driver to witness it.

The bus arrived and Levy smiled at the bus driver. She was a regular, so showing her the school I.D. to get aboard for free was unneeded. She sat in her usual seat at the front behind the driver that she knew by the name of Lucas. The bus jolted forward as it headed down the street. Levy relaxed pulling out her book. She liked being a regular, because she didn't have to tell the driver when she needed to get off, he knew. This meant that the small blue haired mage could enjoy her book until the bus stopped in front of her street.

"Alright, Levs!" Lucas spoke with a happy tone as he stopped the bus. Levy closed her book and shoved it in her bag. "See ya Tuesday!"

"Bye, Lucas." Levy whispered as she walked passed him pulling her bag close to her shoulder. Levy nearly jumped when she felt her phone buzzing in her dress pocket. It was rare if one of her friends texted her before she got home. She made sure each and every one of them knew her schedule. She didn't want to be caught off guard while texting on her way home. Which meant that the text could only be from one of her friends, the one that gave no cares about her schedule. He would text her when he felt like it.

Levy stepped up to her door and unlocked it then slid inside closing the door and locking it behind her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and rolled her eyes. The name that displayed across the screen was the one and only Gajeel Redfox. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen unlocking her phone. She placed her key on the counter and read his text.

 ** _Gajeel: Ya home yet, shrimp?_**

Levy could swear a vain popped in her head anytime she read that nickname. He enjoyed calling her it, ever since he found out she stood at only 4'10 and it was clear by her age that she probably wasn't going to grow any taller. Most seventeen year old girls were taller than five foot. She was cursed with her mother's small height rather than her father's normal height.

Levy typed at her screen quickly and hit enter glad that there were not errors in her text.

 ** _Levy: Yeah I am now. I told you I don't get home before 3:20! You texted me at 3:15, idiot!_**

She set her phone down making sure her ringer was on in case he texted back. She got a glass of water and downed it before grabbing her phone again and rushing up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she set her bag down on her bed and sat herself at her computer logging on quickly to Magebook. She preferred to talk to Gajeel there, then she could tell if he was busy or not. If he was busy, he wouldn't read her messages but be online, if he wasn't he would read them and type back almost instantly. It was rare if the iron magic user left her on read without a reply.

She picked up her phone and typed another message quickly.

 ** _Levy: Magebook, please! Reply there. ^~^_**

She set her phone down and started scrolling through her notifications when Gajeel's name started flashing in the corner of her screen. She smiled opening the message. She loved his profile picture. The small mage was crushing hard on the idiot, but she wouldn't let him know.

His message read:

 ** _Gajeel: It ain't like ya weren't almost home._**

She replied with quick, keyboard trained, fingers.

 ** _Levy: Yes, but what if someone attacked me before I got to my door! You're going to get me in some real trouble someday._**

She waited tapping her finger.

 ** _Gajeel: Whatever. Ya would've been fine. No one would dream of touching a shrimp like you. Ya ain't worth snatching up to them._**

Levy blinked staring at the message she just read. She felt herself growing a bit angry at his reply. Why didn't he ever think before replying to her? She could see he was typing after that.

 ** _Gajeel: That sounds wrong... whoops._**

 ** _Levy: Idiot..._**

 ** _Gajeel: I'm sorry!_**

Levy looked at the screen for a few more moments before deciding she was done talking to Gajeel for the time being. As much as she liked him, she knew he wouldn't ever like her back. He was tough, strong, and far from being into girls like her. She could tell by just looking at a picture of the dreamy mage. It would be best for her to get over her feelings for this guy like she did the others she liked. It wasn't worth the hurt that she had been saving herself from so many times before. Except she had been trying to get over the Iron mage. She was still failing on not liking the idiot she was crazy about.

 _He's just going to crush your feelings, Levs. Let it go._

If the messages five minutes ago hadn't told her that, she wasn't sure what else would. It's not like physical interaction could. He lived so far away. It would be a day's drive just to see him. Neither of them had the time nor the money for that, and even if they did... they had no reason to make the trip.

"Idiot." Levy muttered to herself as she slammed her laptop closed and rolled her chair over to her bed. She threw herself into it and buried her face in the pillows. "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Gajeel slammed his head into the desk once he realized Levy wasn't going to reply to him.

"Ya fucking idiot." He said aloud to himself. He closed his laptop slowly and stood up from his chair. He looked around then spotted his cat that was laying on his bed. He sat beside the black and white cat and began petting him slowly. "Maybe I should've told her. Maybe then I wouldn't screw up so much when talkin' to her."

The cat purred and looked up at him as if he was agreeing with the mage.

Gajeel sighed and stood up leaving the cat looking at him. Clearly he wanted to be petted more, and that's exactly what the Iron Dragon wasn't doing. He walked away from the bed and out of his room. "I need to get her off my mind fer now..." He walked into the living room and flicked on the TV. He'd try texting her later. Dozing off while watching TV was what he wanted for the time being and that's exactly what he was going to do.

 **|This is also on going on the other website I am writing on. If I update there, it should be here about a day or so after with edits! I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm sorry if I don't get around to it for a while! I hope you enjoy this story! |**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy woke up to her phone beeping. She yawned picking it up and checking what was causing it to beep. It was a quarter to five. She blinked a few times looking around the bright screen that was nearly blinding in the dim light of her room. Being that it was late January, the sun was still setting earlier than it would in the summer. Levy loved winter though, even if it meant less sunlight to read in.

Levy yawned again as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She flicked on her light and sighed remembering her conversation with Gajeel before she had laid in her bed. Her chair still sat beside her bed, reminding her.

Levy stood and looked down at her phone, now that her eyes were more focused, she could see that she had a text from Lucy. She unlocked her phone and read over the text.

 **Lucy: Are you sure you can't come tonight? I know I'm going to be one of the girls there... it's an after party and you know how the football players are...**

Levy sighed and began typing.

 **Levy: Really? Well I found out my previous plans got cancelled anyways. If you want to come pick me up, tell me and I'll be ready.**

She _had_ planned on talking to Gajeel all night, but she had no desire to speak with him at the moment. She felt the reason she was upset was stupid, but that fact that it still upset her made her want nothing to do with him. She probably could've avoided the whole thing if she could just tell the idiot she liked him, at least then she could avoid any further hurt by getting her feelings shot down.

Levy was broken from her thoughts when her phone dinged, the screen hadn't even shut off on its own yet.

 **Lucy: REALLY?! Levs I'll be there in 20 min! See ya then! ;)**

Levy sighed again and pulled off her jacket.

 _Might as well get something else on. A party is a party..._

Levy walked to her closet, grabbed a few items then dashed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Lucy arrived.

* * *

Gajeel woke up to Patherlily pawing at his hair that was hanging off the side of the sofa. "Hey! Stupid cat!" He swatted at his black and white cat that replied by meowing and swatting back at Gajeel's had. "Ya don't see me playin' with yer hair." He rolled over and looked over the side of the sofa glaring at the cat. The cat just got on its hind legs and pressed his paws against Gajeel's nose.

Gajeel stuck his tongue out and grabbed the cat rolling back over. He laid the cat on his chest and began petting him, "Spoiled brat." He mumbled as the cat began purring on his chest. When he began digging his claws into Gajeel's chest, he decided he was done petting the feline. He sat up causing the cat the jump up on the back of the sofa as Gajeel grabbed his phone. He frowned seeing that he had no texts from Levy.

 _I must've really upset her..._

Gajeel mentally smacked himself and looked over. The TV was off which only meant his father had been there. He rolled his eyes. Metalicana never really told the Iron Dragon Slayer when he was home. He was a busy man; he'd stop by, leave a few things, then be gone again. Gajeel rarely caught him when he stopped by their small apartment.

Gajeel put his phone down and got up to get a drink of water. Pantherlily instantly attacked his foot and he glared at the small cat. Lily meant a lot to Gajeel, even if he wouldn't admit it. He was Gajeel's only company. If it weren't for the internet, he would be Gajeel's only friend as well. Gajeel was a trouble maker when he was younger, he would constantly start fights in school, so at age eight he started online lessons. He would be watched by his grandmother during the day while his dad was at work. Once Gajeel was old enough to stay at home alone, Metalicana stopped coming around as often. He'd be gone weeks at a time, but after about a year of his father not coming home every night, Gajeel started getting used to be alone. At the end of that year, his father had brought home the small cat that was now on his back waiting for Gajeel to pet his belly. He'd also met Levy at the end of that year. She loved Pantherlily's name and was the reason Gajeel ever referred to his male cat as "Lily".

Gajeel ran his foot across the black and white cat's belly as he thought of Levy. What was keeping him from telling the girl that he liked her?

 _You have never asked about a relationship, idiot. Telling her would be pointless without her being single._

Gajeel sighed as he continued his was to the kitchen. He got a glass of water as his mind started to wander to Levy again. The two talked all the time, surely he would know if she had a boyfriend. He'd known the girl for three years and not once had she ever mentioned a guy she liked or was seeing. All that happened in those last three years was he was left falling further and further in love with her.

 _Unless she isn't the type to boast about her boyfriends..._

Gajeel slammed the glass on the counter once he was done drinking his water. He was frustrated and probably should've thought before slamming the glass because it shattered cutting his hand and getting the remaining water all over the counter. Gajeel cursed under his breath as he grabbed the towel. He swept the glass and water into the trashcan and rushed to the bathroom to look at his hand.

Gajeel flicked on the light in the bathroom relived to see it was only a small scratch that stung more than he thought it should have. He wrapped his hand quickly and once it was wrapped correctly he heard a meow at the door. He looked over to see his cat bleeding from the side of his head, right beside his left eye.

"Lily!" He rushed to the cat and picked him up. It was deep cut and a piece of glass was still sticking out of it. He touch it and the cat hissed at him. "Okay, okay. I won't touch it. I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't know ya were right under me. Why didn't ya hiss at me then?" Gajeel felt himself start to panic a bit. He had to get the cat to the vet. There was no arguing there.

"Come on buddy." He carried the cat into the kitchen and shoved him into the cat carrier. He grabbed the handle then his phone and keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

Levy laughed loudly sipping her drink. She was getting drunk without knowing it. Lucy had handed her a cup of a weird liquid, but it tasted good so Levy kept asking for more. She giggled at the football player flirting with her when Lucy walked over. She smiled at her best friend, "HEY LU!" She said loudly.

Lucy looked her over, "Oh goodness, Levs are you drunk?" Lucy questioned. "You're so out of character!"

Levy burst into laughter again and hugged her best friend as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled away from her friend and picked up her phone seeing that she had a message from Gajeel. She felt a strange feeling in her chest remembering why she was at the party in the frist place. The football player she'd been previously flirting with, his name was Jet?, walked away with their cups going to get them more to drink.

Levy unlocked her phone and saw that she also had five missed calls from Gajeel. She read his text.

 **Gajeel: Squirt... please answer me. I know yer pissed at me... but I hurt Lily and I'm really panicked.**

Levy blinked when Lucy turned back to her. She looked over her friend, "Is everything okay, Levy?" the blonde asked.

Levy shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "Why are you letting me flirt with someone?" The blue haired mage questioned.

"Because you need to have fun for once? Levy you've never had a boyfriend and you're nearly seventeen!"

"I don't want Jet!" Levy cried out. "I want Gajeel!" The drunk teen looked around, "Please take me home." She mumbled.

Lucy sighed grabbing her keys. "You're lucky I've only had one drink and I'm still able to drive. But you're going to explain who Gajeel is as soon as I know you're sober!"

* * *

Levy starred out the window of Lucy's car watching the trees pass by. She felt horrible, not only because she was drunk, but because she had been mad at Gajeel in the first place. It was part of being him to just say things. He was honest and that was one of the things that made her love him.

 _Love... him? Do I love him though?_

Levy pushed away the thought because it wasn't important. She needed to be his friend for now because he needed her. She picked her phone to text Gajeel back.

 **Levy: Sorry I didn't reply right away. Lucy dragged me to a party and I kinda got... drunk.**


	3. Chapter 3

impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while waiting for the vet to see Lily. Keeping himself calm was difficult, but he was managing. He had a strong feeling that it had been Levy that texted him. He didn't text anyone else about it and not many people would randomly text him. The only other person was Juvia, a girl he met before he left school.

He dug for his phone in his pocket and pulled it out. He turned on the screen seeing one new text from Levy. He swiped his screen unlocking the phone his heart dropped reading the text.

 **Levy: Sorry I didn't reply right away. Lucy dragged me to a party and I kinda got... drunk.**

Gajeel stared at the screen for a few more moments trying to think of a response to that. _Drunk? Levy? What the fuck, shrimp?_ His fingers typed at the screen almost angrily.

 **Gajeel: Drunk? What the hell, shrimp? You ain't the type to drink! And if ya are you never told me...**

After Gajeel hit send the door to the vet's room opened.

"Pantherlily?" The blue haired assistant said. The girl had a dark blue, not a light sky blue like Levy. She also wore twin pig tails on her head. She had a huge smile on her face that clashed horribly with Gajeel's mood. Not only did he injure his cat, the girl he cared about more than anyone was drunk off her ass.

"Right here!" Gajeel called standing up. He picked up Pantherlily's carrier and walked to the small assistant.

"Alright, the vet is going to take a look at him. If you have anything you need to do, leave your number with the receptionist." She pointed over to the small window that was for signing in as she took the black carrier. "He'll explain more to you if you go to him."

"I'll wait here, thanks." Gajeel gave her the best smile he could muster up, but again his mood wasn't the best. Between worry for his feline and Levy he felt fake giving her a smile. It didn't help that he didn't really interact with people much anymore. It had been years since he'd been social in person with people. He was surprised he knew how to handle things like shopping for food on his own. Then again, his father kind of forced him to learn to do that. He would've starved if he had not learned.

Gajeel's phone buzzed again as he took a seat in the waiting room again. He grabbed his phone as his mind rushed through thoughts. They ranged between Levy deserving better than him and what would happen if he lost his cat. Pantherlily was the only company he had in his lonely home every day and the only companion that never let him down.

Before the raven haired man unlocked his phone, he pulled the hair tie from his wrist and tied his hair up in a tight ponytail. The lose strands were starting to really bother him. As soon as his hair was up he turned on his phone screen and unlocked it quickly.

 **Levy: I'm sorry. I'm sorry! In my defense I was still up about your stupid words! Stop being so blunt about things!**

Gajeel took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to upset her but the fact that she thought he'd done it on purpose pissed him off. He began typing quickly.

* * *

 **Gajeel: Ya fuckin' act like I did it in purpose. I didn't. I care about you, ya know that. Why would I purposely offend you? Think for a goddamn minute!**

Levy squeezed her phone in her hand. She was livid. Her feelings felt intensified so much. She was hurt but angry at Gajeel. It took every thought to stay rational and not tell the idiot she loved him.

 **Levy: Tch, like you thought before sending your text?!**

After she hit send she threw her phone across her room. She'd been home for about five minutes and she was already ready for bed, but she didn't feel right leaving things on a bad note with Gajeel. She refused to be the one to apologize.

 _I wish I could go for a drive..._

Levy sat on her floor for a few moments before laying back and looking at her fan that spun on the ceiling. She wished she could understand her feelings for the metal faced idiot. They felt so overwhelming to her at that moment. Maybe it was because she was drunk. She couldn't really tell.

She heard her phone buzz against the wall and she sat up, crawled up her bed, grabbed her phone, and then lay back on the ground. She unlocked her phone to see a text from Lucy. She was a bit relieved knowing that her biggest fear of Gajeel hating her wasn't the text she was about to read.

 **Lucy: So, I'm back at Natsu's place. A lot of the football players that weren't messing around with their girlfriends are gone and we're just chilling. Natsu is falling asleep in my lap now, so if you wanted to tell me who this "Gajeel" guy is that you were talking about, that would be great!**

Levy looked at the time, how long had she been laying looking up at the fan thinking about Gajeel? She began typing to her friend slowly. She was kind of nervous to tell her friend about him, especially with the tension between him and her at the time.

 **Levy: He's a guy I met online. We've been friends for a long time and I have...feelings? for him...**

When she hit send she bit her lip then hit the back button to see when her text to Gajeel was sent. It read 7:04. She looked at the clock in the corner of her screen; it now said 9:30. Did she really upset him that badly? She was worried to find out.

Levy got up and climbed onto her computer chair trying to keep herself from falling over. She wasn't as drunk as she'd been when Lucy had dropped her off, but that didn't change the fact that she was still drunk. She logged onto her Magebook and saw that Gajeel was offline. She signed and rested her head on the desk.

 _You idiot... you did upset him._

She fell asleep almost as soon as she'd laid her head down.


	4. Chapter 4

Levy woke up to her messages dinging.

 **Gajeel: Shrimp, why are ya still awake?**

 **Gajeel: I'm sorry by the way... my actions were stupid and I shouldn't have said what I did.**

Levy yawned and sat up in her desk chair. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She felt like total crap though. She was positive that she wouldn't get drunk ever again, the headache didn't seem like it was worth it.

Levy glanced at the clock on her computer and it read 3:06 a.m. _Why was Gajeel out at the vet so long?_

 **Levy: I was sleeping. I actually fell asleep at my computer. Also, I forgive you. How did things go at the vet? Is Lily going to be okay?**

Levy tapped her finger on her desk as Gajeel began typing. She yawned and stood up stretching. She was stiff from being in the chair so long, plus she'd fallen asleep so it was ten times worse than it usually was. She glanced around her room for her phone to find it on the floor beside her desk chair. She rolled her eyes. _Keep that up, McGarden, and you'll break it._

Levy's computer dinged again which caught her attention breaking her thoughts away from her phone.

 **Gajeel: Yeah, he's going to be okay. Poor guy had to get stitches over his eye and he wouldn't sit still so they have to put him to sleep for a few hours.**

Levy slid back into her desk chair and began typing.

 **Levy: What happened exactly?**

There was a moment before Gajeel even saw her message. When he did see it it took him a minute or so to type back to her.

 **Gajeel: I was drinkin' water and overthinking shit again. I was upset with myself for upsettin' ya like I did and I slammed my cup on counter. I cut my hand open and a shard of the glass fell down and hit Lily.**

 **Levy: Are you okay?**

 **Gajeel: More or less. I'm just glad Lily is alright. Really I don't know what I'd do without him, or you.**

Levy smiled reading that message. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest as she smiled to herself like an idiot. Maybe she did stand a chance with this guy. She'd never had anyone she cared about as much as she did about him. Gajeel was her top priority when it came to things, even if he did live far away from her. To her, distance didn't matter when it came to feelings, it was only a number after all.

 **Levy: Well I'm glad you're both alright. I really don't know what I'd do without you either, Gajeel! You're one of my best friends.**

 **Gajeel: What about that other girl ya always talk about?**

 **Levy: Ha, Gajeel she isn't you though. You're special. ^u^**

Levy closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was still killing her and she was extremely tired. Before she could type to Gajeel that she wanted to head to bed the message he sent her jolted her awake quickly because her heart picked up speed.

 **Gajeel: Hey, shrimp, why were ya reckless enough to get drunk? It's been eating at me and I've been worried sick since we had that second argument.**

Levy sighed heavily because she had hoped she could avoid this conversation with him. She didn't want to tell Gajeel she'd done it on accident, and that she regretted it. But then again, if she didn't he'd assume it was his fault because he upset her. _Maybe I should just asked him why he cares..._

 **Levy: Why?**

Gajeel's reply made her rethink her whole friendship with the boy she was talking to. He was eighteen, she was sixteen almost seventeen. They'd met three years prior to where they were. Why would that surprise her? They got along well and the only times they had real problems with one another was when Gajeel would say something he regretted. His brutal honesty made her being to like him. So what was wrong with his message?

 **Gajeel: Levy, I really like ya. I care about you so much that it worries me when ya do stupid shit. Anyone else in the world can be stupid, just not you.**

She had to think before replying.

 **Levy: Gajeel, I really like you too. It's why I get so upset about small things.**

She sat back in yet chair, her heart was racing faster than ever before. She dug her nails into the side if the chair nervously watching and waiting for a reply from him. A minute felt like hours to the small blunette.

 **Gajeel: Gihi, I feel stupid. I've been scared of tellin' ya cause I thought ya had a boyfriend or ya wouldn't even be interested in me.**

 **Levy: No! No! Gajeel I don't really crush on guys. You're something special for sure.**

She smiled to herself. Everything was coming to her easier and easier. Letting her feelings out was so relieving. She was happy with the result.

 **Gajeel: I feel the same way, shrimp. Whatdaya say we try datin'?**

 **Levy: I hear long distance is hard.**

 **Gajeel: I'm positive we could do it.**

 **Levy: O-okay! Then let's try metal face**.

Levy yawned once she hit enter. All her fears had washed away and she was far more calm than she had been a few minutes before.

 **Levy: I'm really sleepy. I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you later. Good night, Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel: Night, my shrimp.**

As much as she hated the nickname, it made her fall asleep smiling because he'd called her his.


End file.
